dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Geo Adventure: The Complete Series
Geo Adventure: The Complete Series is a compilation of platform games. It was released in 2013. It has an "unlocking" system to unlock games past the first Geo Adventure. The other games can be unlocked by completing certain objectives (10 in total) for each previous game. For example, to unlock Geo Adventure Advance, you have to beat a boss in under a minute in Geo Adventure 3, among other things. Other Geo's World games are easter eggs which be unlocked by collecting the letters that spell out "GEOGUY" throughout all of the main games, as well as several other methods. List of Games *Geo Adventure *Geo Adventure 2 *Geo Adventure 3: The Rise of Gree Guy *Geo Adventure Advance *Geo Quest to the Guest *Geo Adventure DS *Geo Adventure: Gree Guy's Returns *Geo Adventure: Geo Guy Land *Geo Adventure: The Adventure Starts Again Easter Eggs: *Geo's World the Arcade (Unlocked by getting the G in Geo Adventure) *The Adventures of Geo Guy (video game) (Unlocked by getting the E in Geo Adventure 2) *Geo's World: Geo Guy and Green Bob, Turn on the Game! (Unlocked by getting the O in Geo Adventure 3) *Geo's World (video game) (Unlocked by getting the G in Geo Adventure Advance) *Geo's 1st Movie (video game) (Unlocked by getting the U in Geo Quest to the Guest) *Geo's World: Bob Beanson's Rampage (Unlocked by getting the Y in Geo Adventure DS) *Geo's World Racing (Unlocked by getting the W in Geo's World the Arcade) *Geo's World: The Great Escape (Unlocked by getting the O in TAOGG) *Geo's 2nd Movie (video game) (Unlocked by getting the R in GGaGBTotG) *Geo's World: Lost in Greeny City! (Unlocked by getting the L in Geo's World) *Geo's World Paint (Unlocked by getting the D in BBR) *Geo's World Extra Large (Unlocked by getting a Platinum in Geo's World Racing) *Geo's 3rd Movie (video game) (Unlocked by beating a level in TGE in under a minute) *Geo's World: Golf (Unlocked by getting a 5 kill chain streak in G2M) *Cancelled Collection (Unlocked by beating Doom Vercetti without losing health in G1M) *Geo's 4th Movie (video game) (Unlocked by painting a picture with Geo Guy, Green Bob, Dr. PBS and Geo Girl. Also can be unlocked by burning 5 pictures in Geo's World Paint) *Geo's 5th Movie (video game) (Unlocked by Pressing the pause button 50 times in GWEL) *Geo's World: Geo Guy and the Big (Unlocked by getting 50 weapons in G3M) *The Geo Guys Bloo (Unlocked by killing Bloo in the Menu) *Geo's World Racing 2 (Unlocked by getting a Hole in One on GWG) *Geo's World Rumble (Unlocked by killing Gree Guy in the Menu) *Geo's World: Geo Guy's Nightmares (Unlocked by beating a level with full health in Geo's World Rumble) *The Best Geo's World/Geo's World Collection minigames (minigames can be unlocked by getting 2 dollaries in 5 minutes (1 level per dollarie)) *Geo 3D Cartoon Studio (remade using Autodesk and Adobe's softwares; Unlocked by getting to 3rd level in Tetris-like minigame in The Best Geo's World) *Geo Guy's Art Workshop (online mode/browsing mode added; Unlocked by creating 2 cartoons in Geo 3D Cartoon Studio) *Geoshea vs Capcom (Unlocked after clicking A in the main menu of the collection) *Geo Crazy Puzzle, Geoshea Evolution, Geo Quest to the Guest, Geo's World: The Return of Super Geo and Geo Guy and Friends: Crazy Fight! (Unlocked all at the same time by getting 4 "1ups" in one level in the Geo's World video game) Also, a demo for Minions on Vacation (The sequel to Minions Go Move!) can be unlocked by killing a minion. Killing You have to "kill" a menu character in order to unlock stuff in games, though others punish you. You have to press the secondary action button, and press the main action button to "kill". The characters don't "die" but instead return to normal after you "kill" them. Killing Effects: *Geo Guy: Geoshea yells at you. *Geo Girl: Unlocks Concept Art room. *Gum: Same as Geo Guy. *Dr. PBS: Unlocks Music room. *Green Bob: Unlocks Clip room. *Gree Guy: Unlocks Geo's World Rumble. *Bloo: Unlocks The Geo Guys Bloo. *Homer: Same as Geo Guy. But you also unlock the cancelled Geo's World episode, Geo Guy and the Revenge for Homer Simpson. *ALF: Same as Geo Guy. *Alex The Lion: Same as Geo Girl. *Minion: Unlocks Minions on Vacation demo. *SpongeBob: Same as Dr. PBS. *Elmo: Same as Green Bob. *Margo: Same as Geo Guy. *Toon Link: Same as Geo Guy. *Marge: Same as Homer. *Caroline: Same as Minion. New Features in old games *As mentioned before, you can collect letters that spell out "GeoGuy" and "World" in the regular games. Collecting these will result in unlocking other Geo's World games. *Several glitches have been fixed. Also, the graphics for the games have been slightly updated. Category:Video games Category:Non-Geo's World games Category:Games featuring Geo Guy Category:Geo Adventure Category:"Balls" Wiki